Part of Your World
by Panika feat. Pyres
Summary: She knows she can't adventure, she's trapped inside the castle walls, but nothing can stop her from dreaming about adventure and the one she loves so much she could die for him... Is it me, is it you, is it him? Who 'him? [Pointless one-shot]


**Author:** Panika feat. Pyres

**Notes:** Yeah, another pointless one-shot. I seem to love writing one-shots. Anyway, this is about Zelda dreaming of certain someone, I bet you can't guess who he is! I used the song 'Part of that World' in this, I hope you like it!

**Part of Your World**

"Maybe that's right. Maybe I can't go because I'm a woman.  
I just want to be near someone as perfect as him."

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?" Zelda looked at her room, her jewellery, her beautiful dresses and all the expensive furniture, brought to her by many suitors from all around the world.

"Wouldn't you think I've got it all?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?" She sighed.

"Look at this ring  
Words unsaid…  
How many wonders can one man hold?" She looked at her ring that she had got from the one she loved so much, but it had been a birthday present among all the other rings, just like all of them, it could mean so much, yet it could mean nothing.

"Looking around here you think  
'Sure, she's got everything'  
I've got necklaces plenty  
I've got bracelets and rings galore…  
You want dresses?  
I've got thousands!  
But who cares?" Zelda sat down in front of her mirror, looking at her face, leaning her head a little, wondering, trying to smile to see if she was prettier that way, but her smile was empty. And even when she had all the things, she seemed to have everything, she missed one thing.

"No big deal  
I want more…"

"I want to be where he is  
I want to see, want to see him next to me  
Journey around on an - what do you call it?  
Oh - adventure!" But inside she knew that she was a girl and girls weren't supposed to adventure. It was for men, no matter where they royal or peasants, they could all adventure in the great wild out there.

"Running in a dress, you don't get too far without stumbling  
Pants are required for jumping, hiking  
Lisping through a- what's that word again?  
Jungle!" She walked to her closet, opened it and looked at all the pretty dresses, lined with gold and silver strings, made from the finest silk, but she didn't like them. She wanted more.

"There where he walks, where he'd see me  
There where he'd stand right next to me.  
Wandering free - wish I could be  
Part of his world" She looked through her window sadly at the castle garden down below, there were flowers there that were extinct everywhere else, but they didn't bring him to her.

"What would I give if I could live outside this castle?  
What would I pay to spend a day with him alone?  
Bet you if I spoke to him he'd understand  
That I'm right here, waiting for him  
A bright young woman sick of royalty  
Ready to go with him!" She opened the window, breathing the fresh air the wind carried from the sea near the horizon, wanting to be on a pirate ship with him to discover new lands and find new continents, but couldn't.

"I'm ready to know what the peasants know  
Ask them my questions and get some answers  
Tell him how I feel and – but that's scary…  
Will he feel the same?" Zelda turned around, hearing a knock on the door. She told him to come in and he came, he was so beautiful, everything in him was perfect, his personality, his manners, his looks, he was as if God had made one perfect to be the example for the rest.

"When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore by your side?" She asked, seeing a darkening expression on his face, uncertainty because she was a woman and women weren't allowed on adventures.

"Out of this castle…  
Wish I could be  
Part of your world!" Zelda said, looking directly into his cobalt blue eyes, hoping that he would, one day, understand her and realize her feelings. Maybe he had already, maybe he was just wondering what to say.

But instead of saying anything, he turned around and left the room, leaving her alone with everything she had. She looked out through the window, all her dreams crumbling away.

**Part of Your World**

There it is. So, who was the man she was dreaming about?

Anyway, thanks for reading, I'd love your reviews!


End file.
